These Days
by azacfan09590
Summary: Just your typical high school right….wrong. The only way you can count it normal is if you have a super famous celebrity attending it. And Madison thought this year was going to be a breeze.
1. Chapter 1

Name: These Days

Rating: M

Summary: Just your typical high school right….wrong. The only way you can count it normal is if you have a super famous celebrity attending it. And Madison thought this year was going to be a breeze.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

"Pretty much a day in this school and you'll feel right at home" said Madison perky and upbeat but with a hint of boredom in her tone since she had repeated this line so many times. Being the president in student council had its up's and downs and showing the new students around the school was definitely not the highlight of her high school career.

The girl followed Madison sluggishly, a sure sign that this girl never wanted to be here in the first place. Madison rolled her eyes as she looked down at the sheet of paper the principal had handed her "so…Paige where did you move from?" she asked looking back at her. Paige gave off a slight smile and squealed as she dodged a football being thrown through the halls. "I thought football was an outside sport?" Madison laughed as Paige lifted her head from under her arms "not to those guys it isn't" Madison said pointing to the bright white teethed jocks all huddled in a color of maroon from their letterman jackets.

Paige caught up to the already ahead Madison. She gave off the vibe of determination and she walked with her head held high showing she wasn't intimidated easily. Paige wished she had that confidence…and maybe one day she would.

"I moved from Boston, in-in case you're wondering" said Paige nervously as she timed her steps exactly like Madison's.

"Boston, that's a leap across the country" said Madison flashing a smile "well I am almost positive that Los Angeles will be just like Boston, except without the snow" she said making Paige laugh.

They were making there way opposite from the cafeteria windows when Madison felt herself being jerked back from Paige's pull on her arm. "Ouch, what are you doing" Madison said scrunching up her nose but Paige didn't reply. Her face was stoned cold and her mouth wide open. Madison, now afraid this girl was going to have a seizure shook her by the shoulders and snapped her fingers in her face "hey, Paige what's wrong?" she asked her voice rising in to a pitch along with her frantic movements.

Paige started to talk "well in Boston we didn't have celebrities at our school" she said pointing towards the cafeteria. Madison curious now spun around but only saw the principal shaking hands with a stranger who was being blocked out by the vice principle.

"who, who are you talking about?" asked Madison as she squinted her eyes trying to sharpen her vision but no use all she could see was them dispersing out into the hall. She almost got the sight of the supposed celebrity but was distracted when she started to fall from the weight of Paige's pull on her arm. She was now jumping up and down as "it" got nearer "jeez Paige will you let go" Madison said as Paige calmed down

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Paige said over and over as the crowd got closer. Madison pushed her hair back as it fell over her face from her trying to redeem her balance and when she finally saw who it was all she could say was "what the f-" now that could have been heard but the ear piercing scream of Paige's' voice drowned out even the honking traffic outside.

Zac looked over as Paige hung on to a door's handle for support. He smiled and winked then looked back at Madison who was too busy straightening out her skirt to even notice him walking by.

When the tweaked out Paige finally calmed down their tour proceed "what the hell was that?" Madison asked a little annoyed at how that was played out. Paige shook her head still smiling "that was only like the hottest guy in the world" she said feeling flustered and now completely happy she was there "I didn't know he went to this school" Madison shrugged "Haven't seen him before, he must be new"

Madison smiled and turned towards Paige "hey just like you, look you already have something in common" the color rushed back to Paige's face as she walked up the stairs behind Madison "so if he's new then how come he's not touring with us"

Madison not fazed by any of it said nonchalantly "I don't know, maybe it was requested that the principal was to show him around. Obviously they thought I couldn't handle it. I mean I'm not some pathetic fan"

Madison realizing what she said stopped on the stairs landing and turned to Paige who was blinking back at her "Oh no offense to you of course, It's just I'm a little annoyed now" her voice echoed in the stairwell since the bell for class had already rung and they were the only two in the halls "I mean I am the president of council don't you think that I should be showing him around" she said as she continued to walk up the stairs.

Once out in the hall Madison started again "I mean I know who Zac Efron is but what is he doing here I mean isn't he twenty or something like that?" she asked with a confused voice. Paige bewildered also thought about this question and then simply answered with an "I have no idea, maybe for a movie roll or something" She followed Madison down the hall a little more ways and then stopped when she stopped. "Yeah maybe" said Madison opening a classroom door revealing a full room of sleeping and distracted students, Madison smiled and stood leaning up against the door frame waiting for Paige to walk in "well good luck Paige" Madison said with a smile and a cheerful goodbye.

Paige smiled back and walked past her hearing the door shut behind her, it was like she was braving the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: These Days

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Madison tapped her flats on the ground impatiently as she stared up at the clock. Class had just begun not even 15 minutes ago but it felt way longer. She smoothed out the wrinkles from her skirt and then straightened out the blazer she was wearing _this is boring boring boring _Madison sung to herself as she looked around the room.

Physics had to be the most boringness class in the world and she couldn't stand sitting there for an hour. The sun from outside shown through the window and hit Madison's desk making her arms feel warm as they sat in the rays. Days like this made Madison just want to leave school and go to the beach but then of course her perfect attendance would be in jeopardy and she had kept this bit up the whole year why ruin it now?

She glanced up at the bored and saw the teacher drawing what looked to be like a person but you couldn't really tell all it looked like was a blob with a few unnoticeable limbs.

"Psst" Madison heard someone whisper as she looked over her shoulder figuring out who was directing their attention towards her. She smiled and mouthed the word 'hey' as her crush winked at her but it wasn't a serious crush because it was pretty obvious he was crushing back. She smirked as she watched him pass a note up towards her and she patiently sat and waited as it was passed secretly through her fellow classmates hand in like a third grade manner.

When she finally got the note (one of many from him) she opened it eagerly trying to see what it said this time. You see this guy who handed her this note was your typical nerd, or artsy sciency guy Oh no this was like running back for the football team kind of guy (literally).

Ever since Madison first talked to Craig she felt a sudden connection. He was tall, well built and of course Tan and handsome (cah-ching) and the other night when he first finally made the move and kissed her was one for the books, or Madison's journal page however you spin it the kiss was still utterly amazing.

The thing that got her about Craig was that he didn't care if she was brainy or a bookworm he actually liked her for her and no matter what his friends thought of her he didn't think any less. Madison carefully unfolded the note trying note to let the crinkle of the paper disturb the already sleeping class and as she started to read the first lines she was quickly interrupted by her teacher calling out her name.

"Madison your needed down in the office please" the teacher said as he shifted his glasses back on his nose. As a quick reaction she crumpled up the note holding it in her fist as she got up leaving her books behind. She gave a quick smile back at Craig as she made her way across the front of the room and towards the door.

Once the door was shut behind her she quickly unfolded the note trying to keep it in pristine condition just like all the others she had received from him. Her flats were heard through the quiet halls as she smiled at what he had to say but of course this note was private and she was keeping it that way.

She swiftly and softly made her way down the stairs listening the the squeak of the door as she opened it. The office wasn't too far but Madison wasn't nervous because she knew she definitely was not in trouble.

When she walked in to the office she was greeted with a warm smile from the secretary "well hello my dear, how was your weekend?"

Madison being polite as usually smiled "it's was great I got an acceptance letter from UCLA and let me tell you that is a heavy weight of my chest"

The secretary clapped her hands together "well congratulations Madison I always knew you would get in" Madison nodded in a thankful matter as the secretary pointed to the principles office "Mr. Collins wants to see you is all, nothing to worry about"

Madison made her way on to the carpet and past the desk, her footprints were now probably imprinted on this carpet since so many times before this has she conversed with the principle "Oh you know I never worry" Madison said with a slight laugh as she opened the door to the office.

The principle was at his usual spot in the office which was of course behind his desk "Ah Madison come in come in your just the girl I wanted to see"

Flattening out her skirt as she sat down in the chair opposite his desk as she smiled "how are you today?" she asked looking around the room at all the usual plaques and sport trophies that were placed in different places around the room.

Mr. Collins nodded as he folded his hands on his table "I am good but I must say we have no time for chit chat today Madison we need to get down to business" thinking she knew what she was talking about she opened her mouth "Now sir if this is about the senior trip money I promise I will have it to you today I-"she was cut off though by the waving of his hand

"No this has nothing to do with the field trip money this is my own personal little favor" Madison smiled calming down as she listened to what he needed to say "Now we have a new student today the problem is he so far needs the few credits to graduate and we insisted on you tutoring instead of them having to apply for classes online"

Madison still smiling nodded in agreement "Anything to help" she said knowing who he was referring to.

"Great" he said with a booming of his voice "just what I wanted to hear" he said placing his finger on the intercom button "Grace could you send them in now" he said through the speaker the secretary replied with a 'sure' and upon entering she said "Paige is so sweet I would love to tutor her" she noticed the confusion wipe across his face but he never answered on the count of the door opening

"Ah young man meet your new tutor" now Madison was definitely confused and she whipped her head around so fast she felt the effects of whiplash coming on. Madison mouthed the word 'Owh' as she massaged the back of her neck feeling it tense up.

Zac walked in and smiled first at Mr. Collins then at Madison. On first impressions he thought she was striking and seemed friendly enough to make this easy on him and Madison with a dumbfounded expression on her face stared straight ahead as she watched from the corners of her eye see him sit down in the chair next to her.

Madison rotated her head his way and smiled over at him as he smiled back "well first with introductions" Mr. Collins voice snapped Madison back to the current situation as he introduced first her to him and then him to her. It took her a second to shake his already extended hand but she eventually did with a smile and upon letting go she felt his eyes still on her right then and through the whole meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: These Days

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't Own Zac

Madison sighed as she walked out of the office, how a great day could turn into a surreal day was behind her knowing at this point. She made her way back down the hall towards the stairs but stopped when she heard her name being called. She stopped but it took her a second to turn around because for some reason the sound of his shoes against the tile put her in a trance, like she was dozing off again.

"Hey Madison" he said catching his breath as he slowed down and then came to a stop. Madison felt the breeze lift her hair off her shoulders for a second but then it lightly fell back down. She smiled and feeling weird crossed her arms and balanced on her heels

"So…" he said shoving his hands in his pockets "thanks for agreeing to tutor me…" he said breaking the awkward silence that he created. Madison still smiling and then raising an eyebrow "not to be nosey or anything but why are you here?" she was curious now and it always seemed to be Madison's job to get right down to the point (explains why she is a reporter for the paper).

Zac kind of laughed signaling that he felt stupid for even saying it "I never really got around to finishing high school and my rep thinks it to be a good idea to actually get my diploma, so just 50 more credits and I'll be out of your hair" Madison nodded and opened her mouth to say something when the bell for the end of the day finally rang. Madison closed her mouth "I have to go but tomorrow 10:30" she said as she started to back away. The hallways were becoming louder and you could hear the stampede of anxious students make their way down the stairs, it wouldn't be soon before they burst through the door. Zac nodded "bright and early" he said before he disappeared in a crowd of people.

Already feeling her body being pushed and shoved Madison made her way towards her locker. When it came in to view she noticed Paige was standing there and was biting her lip in a nervous habit. "What's up?" Madison asked as she started to enter her combination in to the lock. Paige smiled expecting Madison to already know what she was about to ask but seeing the Madison was too busy stuffing her bag with books Paige went on anyways

"So I heard" she said with a slight screech to her voice

"Take it down a notch" Madison said giggling. She actually didn't mind Paige at all, she was cute and Madison loved making new friends, who said her social circle couldn't expand a few more?

Paige laughed then apologized before Madison continued "so you heard what?" she said slamming her locker and locking it again.

"I heard you get to tutor Zac Efron!" she said jumping up and down in a kiddish way as she followed Madison down the hall.

Madison started to laugh as she adjusted the extra books on her hip "well I would be lying if I said I wasn't" she said with a sly smile and a wink. Paige clutched on to her arm "Oh my god from this minute forward any contact you have with him will have to be reported to me immediately" Paige said finally letting go. Madison shook her head and felt the breeze from outside as the doors were being pushed open

"So is he nice, smart, funny, and charming?" Paige kept asking prying question after prying question but all Madison said back was "I don't know I barely spoke two words to the kid"

"Two words! C'mon Two words are two words at least you spoke with him. You couldn't get any of his character out of those two words?"

Madison shook her head "sorry I'll try harder next time" Madison looked back at Paige who had a gleam in her eye _wow she's really a fan_.

Paige was about to say something else but was interrupted when Craig came up surprising Madison. Even though they weren't officially going out Madison acted like they were and kissed him right upon their first meeting and as he took the books out of her hands

"How much homework do you have tonight?" He asked carrying the books like they were pieces of paper

"Why even ask" Madison said before introducing Paige and him. They greeted each other no problem but they were then parted when Paige went to her car and Madison went to Craig's.

Craig grabbed on to Madison's hand and starting up a conversation about last period. That's what she loved about their relationship it was effortless and conversation could be started on any topic so there was never awkward silences. They both made each other happy in the same ways and Madison knew this was a lasting feeling.

She looked up at the clock that read exactly 10:30 and of course she was on time unlike some people. She impatiently tapped her pen on the desk staring down at the history textbook and the paper with that day's lesson. She stared out across the street to the elementary school and saw that the littler kids were already out for recess. Not to sound like a geek or anything but Madison was never a recess kid, her recesses were spent reading or doing extra credit, I guess people never change.

Startled she dropped her pen on the desk and watched it as it rolled to his foot. He bent down and picked it up then looked over at her "this yours?" he asked with a smirk. Madison smiled back "wow your hilarious" she said sarcastically keeping her eyes on him as he made his way to the table. He leisurely put his book down and then sat down "it's not like your wasting time or anything" she said now getting annoyed for real. Paige definitely wasn't going to like what she had to say now.

Zac opened his book and then looked over at her "sorry long night" he said as he looked down at the page. Madison felt like she was wasting her time now. He wasn't even trying and with her grades and extra curricular activities she could be doing something more useful.

Madison took a deep breath before she went off the deep end and pulled out the work plan "alright, starting with the Great Depression you need to read these two sections then answer the four questions and then do the terms" she pointed to the book noticing he was watching her finger than actually listening "got it?"

He nodded and yawned "got it" he said pulling out a pen from his pocket. Madison sat there quietly looking outside again, this was boring and she felt like she was taking this free time for granted. When the half hour mark passed Madison looked down at what he had don and that wasn't a lot.

"Are you serious" she said with an agitated tone. Zac put his head down on the book and she could of sworn she heard him chuckle

"Are you laughing?" she asked feeling infuriated. He lifted his head back up "no I am not laughing I'm just tired"

Madison stood up almost knocking down her chair as she grabbed her book "I'm going back to class" she said transitioning from anger to surrendering.

Zac watched her get up and sat there a few seconds after she closed the door. He looked around the room and tapped his pen now on the paper. What was he doing? He was acting like an idiot and a jerk…he wasn't being himself. He looked down at the work he had already done and he planned on finishing it, with or without a tutor.

Madison's heels could be heard through the halls as she stride through the hall "arrogant, what a jerk" she mumbled to herself making her way to the class she now missed because of all this. It was too early in the day to be pissed off, besides red wasn't a good color on her.

As she got closer to her locker the more the air started to smell familiar. When she rounded the corner that brought her in view of her locker she noticed Craig was making his way towards her, that's what she smelled his cologne, the stuff that she loved. He smiled keeping his hands in his letterman jacket "hey beautiful" he said with a smile

"How do you always know what to say" she said stopping just inches in front of him. Close enough to hug but far enough for him to reach.

"Bad morning?" he asked seeming to read her mind. Madison nodded as she leaned her head in to his chest telling him that she needed a hug and reading the signs sure enough she felt him wrap around her.

"This whole tutoring thing is tougher than I thought" she said her voice muffled from his chest. She could feel him smile just by the little movements in his muscles "I'm sure Mr. Hollywood can't be that bad" Madison looked up at him with a raised eyebrow "that's what you think, turns out Mr. Hollywood is actually a really big Mr. Jerk" Laughing at her small joke Craig kissed her on the forehead but stepped away when she heard the throat clearing of Mr. Collins.

"Mr. Farrell and Miss Lucas I hope that you two were planning on getting to class some time this morning" Madison smiled shyly as Craig stepped forward "just heading that way" he said turning back to Madison and winking. Madison blushed but then turned her attention back to Mr. Collins "I was just getting my things" she said hoarsely feeling her voice drift off

"Shouldn't you be in tutoring" he said with a harsh tone of voice, definitely just got on to his bad side. Madison sighed "Listen Mr. Collins, this whole tutoring thing isn't really working out and I'm afraid to say…" Madison hesitated she hated letting people down, especially people like Mr. Collins who's own letter of recommendation was one of the main reasons she got accepted to UCLA.

Mr. Collins waited for her to go on trying to make no interruptions "…that I am going to have to resign from my position, I think it's too much responsibility for me right now" Mr. Collins shook his head not believing a word "C'mon Madison the only reason I chose you was because I know you can handle it, so just think about it for a sec-" Madison stopped him though by going on "I have thought about it, and I refuse to go back" and with that Mr. Collins took a sigh of disappointment before he walked out leaving Madison to stand in the halls that were filling up with students.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: These Days

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Madison got to her locker and set her bag on the ground. She felt as if her eyelids might just shut right there and she would be forced to go into a forever slumber. She had spent the whole night studying for a history exam and she had to get at least a 90 because that was her expectations of herself. When she got her locker open there was no one around her but when she closed it she jumped at the sight of Zac leaning up against the one next to her.

"Hey" she heard him say as she lifted her bag of the ground. She smiled over at him waiting for him to say something else but when he didn't she continued the conversation "what do you want?" she asked too annoyed at this point to care. Zac stood up straight now and took out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket

"Here, this is all the work you gave me yesterday…I finished it" he said it with pride for he knew he was being a big jerk yesterday and to do the work would mean a lot so he went on explaining himself.

"Look I know we didn't get off on a good start yesterday and I take full responsibility. I was acting like a total jerk and I apologize" he smirked as she looked up and down the paper. Her lips were pursed together because she was biting the inside of her mouth as she read and reread his answers.

"Wow, you actually completed it all" she said finally looking up at him and putting the paper in her bag. He smiled and then winked at a few girls who were staring over at him

When his full attention was back to Madison he went on "so you think you want to be my tutor again?" he asked hoping to hear the word yes come out of her mouth. Madison didn't answer for a second as she bit her bottom lip, she was seriously thinking about this question and she was planning on giving an honest answer.

After thinking and making him stand there for a considerable amount of time she replied with a 'sure' and was taken aback by his wink. She stood at her locker for a second as she watched him make his way down the hall. "That really is a heart melter" she said to herself before feeling someone tap her shoulder when she turned around she saw Paige but not the vying for attention Paige, the new and improved get out my way Paige.

"Whoa like the outfit" Madison said with a smile. She started to walk already expecting Paige to follow, which she did.

"You like it really?" she said with a happy voice. Madison nodded looking over at Paige wh o was even amazed with herself "you were my inspiration" Paige said shyly, how cute.

Madison giggled as she walked past the cafeteria "well I'm glad I could be of assistance" she said jokingly before taking a turn down another hallway.

To fast forward a month and some odd days, Madison had just put her hair up into a full on mess bun on the top of her head when she heard the doorbell rang. She looked at herself in the mirror debating whether to answer the door as a scrub or to not answer it at all. The sweatshirt she was wearing had one side totally hanging off her shoulder like some kind of 80s retro look and along with the pink sweats she looked happening.

She smiled at herself deciding to answer anyways because at this point she no longer cared. She walked down the hallway as the doorbell echoed through the hallway. She jogged down the stairs jumping on the ground like an Olympic finish and when she got to the door the glazed windows didn't allow her to see a clear image.

The alarm beeped silently signaling that something was opening the door but it couldn't be heard by anybody on the outside and when the door was finally swung opened it revealed an unexpected guest. Surprised and not thinking Madison stepped out on to the porch closing the door behind her, it felt like whatever conversation between them was about to take place should be secret.

Feeling embarrassed now she nervously crossed her arms over her chest hugging herself. Staring at him was like staring at a person she knew her whole lifetime. In the last month of tutoring Zac she came to find out what he was really about and she now respected him in a certain light. Sure she had more things in common with Paige (who was now a close friend) but Zac came in a close third along with Craig (who she was now officially dating) I guess a lot of things can happen in a month. He smiled with his hands in his pockets and coolly said "hey"

With a raised eyebrow Madison couldn't help at give out a small laugh at the randomness of his visit "what's up?" she asked hoping to get a reasonable explanation for his stop by.

Through the silence the only thing that could be heard on her street were the crickets all around and every once and awhile Madison caught a glimpse of a lighting bug or two.

"So I was thinking…" Zac started out by saying as he took his hands out of his pockets "that, well there's this place I want to show you" Madison smiled and nodded "okay well then we'll hang out after school"

She grabbed the door handle signaling that he should go or else her dad would do it for her but just as she started to turn the handle Zac stopped her "the only problem is we can only go during the day, so I say we skip tomorrow and go"

Madison started to laugh like he had just told an extremely hilarious joke. It was impossible for her to skip, she hadn't missed a day all year it was like a distant thought to her. After she cooled down she replied with a 'no way' but determined Zac went on to try and persuade her

"C'mon Madison just for once can you miss school"

Madison timidly shook her head "no, that's my final answer"

Zac smiled and stepped closer, He was inches away from her face, so close to the fact that Madison almost leaned in to kiss him but she contained herself and so did he.

Was it possible to hate this girl but like her at exactly the same time? Her personality and thoughts had captivated him but her annoying goody-to-shoes bit pushed him away. He searched her face watching as the little muscles in her cheeks and jaw twitched

"Pick you up at seven" he whispered as she stared intently in to his eyes. He smirked and backed up leaving Madison feel like she was floating.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: These Days

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Madison stepped onto her porch feeling the instant warm heat from the sun that had just conquered the top of the trees. She had to squint to even see his car which was nicely parked parallel to where she was standing. She smiled over as he walked around the front of the car and charmingly opened the passenger door signaling his hand towards the seat. She jogged down her front porch stairs and then walked down the cement walkway stepping on to the cracked and rocky sidewalk.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile as she stepped forward to the point where the sun was no longer in her face. She nodded before sitting down letting him close the door behind her. In all honesty though she wasn't ready at all, actually she had been dreading this very moment all night and all morning. Never once had she skipped afraid that she would get so far behind in one day's work she would never catch up.

Yes she knew she sounded like a loser with no life but she was on the verge of a breakdown. Her guilty conscious was over flooding her mind making it hard for her to think on her own. She stared blankly ahead only hearing the sounds of the car starting and seeing it move forward.

It was silent most of the ride which was weird because for some reason they always found something to talk about. Zac turned up the radio which started playing a dashboard confessional song (she hadn't heard them in ages) the song was one of those songs that seemed to be attached to a certain favorite memory of Madison's and she could help but giggle to herself remembering.

Zac looked over "what?" he asked as he took another turn. She shook her head "nothing, I just like this song" and she did even more now because here was a new memory this song could be attached too.

"So where are we headed anyways?" she asked feeling the awkward cloud lift away from them both, feeling a little more comfortable with the situation.

He looked over at her letting a smile wipe across his face "you'll see" was all he said. She lifted up out of her seat "will you just tell me" she said pleadingly hoping for her pout to persuade him. But he didn't give in and kept on driving.

Madison raised an eyebrow as Zac pulled up onto a dirt covered up road by trees "okay should I be prepared to run?" she asked jokingly but still hoping that he wasn't a crazy creep.

Zac laughed and drove up the winding road. There wasn't much to be seen as they drove just a bunch of green leafy trees that blocked all view of anything. Madison looked ahead out the window and saw a clearing that was finally letting the sun in since the trees weren't.

The car slowed down to a stop just before the clearing leaving Madison still guessing. They both got out and as she walked past the front of the car she was already tripping over the uneven ground and rock. She almost fell but was caught by Zac who held on to her hand chuckling "you alright?"

She smiled embarrassingly "shouldn't of worn these shoes" was all she said as her hand was dropped and she was left to follow him.

The sun hit her face again as she stepped out in to the clearing. It was a circular kind of clearing like it had been used before for parked cars or something. When she regained her vision by stepping under a shady tree she finally saw where she was. Surrounded by her was a clan of Dogwood trees in full bloom giving the scenery a pinkish color and when the trees opened up it revealed the cities skyline in perfect view. Madison was amazed that a site like this was covered up by the woods it almost felt like her own little place her own world.

Zac stepped out besides her "its crazy isn't it" Madison couldn't do anything but nod this was all too surreal.

After Madison's guilty conscious was put to rest for the day she couldn't help but be more herself. She felt comfortable around Zac and what she said made him laugh and what he did made her all the more happier. It was around 9:30 when he dropped her off. They spent the whole day hanging out, Going to the beach, the fair they even caught a movie and dinner but Madison still thought about Craig the whole time and couldn't help but put his face on Zac's body making her feel a little less guilty about skipping without him.

She turned around and faced Zac as she stopped on the welcome mat on the front porch. "I had a lot of fun today" she said with a smile as he returned the gesture.

"me too" he looked down at the ground trying to find something else to say, to make her stay out there longer but that day they had said all there was to be said and to go on would ruin the moment. Zac was a gentleman and he knew about her and Craig so to make a move (or at least try) would be out of the question and he would leave that porch wishing he would of least did something but he didn't.

She had surprisingly hugged him goodbye and the scent of her perfume hung over him like a wanting cloud and waking up the next morning with butterflies in his stomach and her face running through his mind was what he had wanted all along.

Madison walked in to the tutoring room to see Zac already sitting there reading the text book (surprising) actually not really. You see Zac, after that first day had been surprisingly charming in all his ways. He did his work and trust me he was no idiot. He would sometimes even amaze Madison by quoting some type of book he had read over the years.

When she placed her books down she startled him and made him react by looking up

"Hey" she said sitting down feeling winded from running down the stairs with the heavy books in her hands. Her feet were killing her from walking the whole day before and walking right now wasn't helping either.

Zac sat up a little bit as he reached for something in his back pocket "you have plans tonight?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Madison thought about this for a minute but what was there to ponder, ever since the four years she had been in high school she never once had plans on a Friday night. So she shook her head feeling like a loser and watched as Zac pulled out a neon green piece of paper.

"What's that?" she asked a little curious with a raised eyebrow. Zac unfolded the paper and held it up right in her face as is she was blind.

"some kid handed this to me, I think we should go" Madison grabbed the paper from his ahnd reading it more closely

"A house party…you want to got to a house party?" she looked up at him not even picturing he was the party type. Zac shrugged "well I haven't done much since being here, besides I've never been too one"

Madison snorted throwing the paper on the table "oh yeah well I don't think any house party could stand up to a five star famous club" Zac laughed as he took the paper and folded it "so is that a yes or a no to the party?"

Madison looked up at him watching him as he watched her. There eyes had locked and they stayed there as she thought "sure, I've already skipped school what else could go wrong" He smiled and turned back to his book and without looking up from the reading replied

"all right pick you up at eight" Madison smiled and turned towards the book too but she tried her hardest not to make eye contact, she wanted to show him that it was no big deal that there was a party, even if she had never been too one.

As always Zac was right on time to pick her up only this time when Madison walked out the door he surprised her by meeting her on the porch instead of by his car. He was dressed like he would look on any other school day and surprisingly so was Madison looks like neither tried so hard to fit in after all.

Once both had stepped on the walkway the conversation was started up immediately "so this Corey kid is he well known" Madison knew every kid in this town and too say Corey was well is an understatement. Not only was he well known in this town but he was well known in the surrounding towns too. That's why when Madison heard there was a party she was at no surprise that it was him that was holding it.

"he's a senior, that's all I really know about him" she said nothing else because she didn't want to get in to full detail about him because she knew little about him all she knew was that he had a huge house.

It wasn't hard for them to find the house. Once turning out of Madison's street all they really had to do was follow the five other cars filled with teens that were blaring loud music. Zac actually laughed at the people driving in front of them, not even had they reached the party and already they were driving all over the road.

Zac was very cautious about his car and asked Madison if she didn't mind walking a block or too so he could park his car somewhere safe. She agreed to it and it was no later than a minute that Zac had found a spot in a quiet neighborhood with the distant sound of Music from Corey's house.

The pavement was wet with the night's precipitation and all that could be heard were Madison's shoes click-clacking on the pavement. Zac walked along side her hands in pockets letting the slight breeze push back his hair. He was actually nervous, he had never once attended a house party in his teenage years and this was actually more nerve racking than any premiere he had ever been too.

the bright lights of the house came in to view making Madison speak up out of nervousness "I'm not drinking tonight" was all she said. Zac nodded agreeing with her "me neither, never once have I drank either" he said going on "never really interested"

Madison smiled looking up at him "self-control, good" he smiled back and felt the ground beneath him cushion as they stepped on to Corey's front lawn. There were 3 separate groups of kids passing around what god only knows, most likely weed though.

Madison stepped in first only because Zac was slightly pushing her through the threshold with his hand on the small of her back. She stepped onto the marble floor that entered in to the expanding foyer. People were all over, holding hands and giggling as they walked up the spiraling staircase towards the bedrooms. Girls over girls dancing as the music played in the living room and there looked like an intense game of beer pong being played on the Oakwood table probably an expensive table.

Madison scanned the rooms around her looking for Craig but nothing. She saw letterman jackets but none belonged to him but then again he said he was going to be with his brother for his birthday tonight. Madison took another step in still feeling Zac right behind her. She turned around to face him but instead of his face she saw Paige's.

Actually it didn't look like Paige at all, it kind of looked like a Madison clone. Which made sense for Madison had been shopping with Paige none stop all month, Paige was like her project. Madison liked the idea of all girls thinking alike and what better way than to copy her. Yes she was probably sounding snobby but who wouldn't want to have an exact mini me by your side…that's a good thing isn't it?

"OH my god you brought him!" she said loudly enough for even Zac to hear through all this noise. Madison looked up to see Zac smirking as he scoped the room also. Madison grabbed Paige by the hand and dragged her towards a corner of the room

"Are you drunk?" Madison asked seeing Paige's eyes were bloodshot to the point of no whiteness at all.

Paige started to laugh in hysterics and after about a minute nodded "why yes, yes I am" and with that Madison left her to stand there and laugh alone at her own reply.

Madison walked towards the beer pong game forgetting about Zac in hopes of still spotting Craig and with no such like she finally gave up. She felt out of place just then, I mean what was she actually doing there? None of her friends were there (except for the drunken Paige) but who could miss a babbling idiot? Madison walked towards the fridge in hoping to quench her thirst with a non-alcoholic beverage and after much searching she actually found a lone coke in the very back. When she closed the door she noticed someone standing there that she had never met before. It was probably someone that new Corey from another town but he was cute and not even drunk, just buzzed.

Madison smiled as he smiled back "what's up?" he asked kind of bobbing his head putting all his support on the counter. Madison couldn't help but giggled, she actually enjoyed watching drunken people than being drunk herself.

"Nothing" was all she said not thinking of anything else to say. Feeling like she could easily tease him she walked away to go and watch the beer pong game and of course he followed.

He was way taller than Madison so when he reached her side he towered over her but she felt safer. Like if anyone were to try to grope her he would stop it from happening I mean you could never be too careful.


	6. Chapter 6

Name: These Days

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't Own Zac

"So what's your name" the unknown drunk man asked

"Madison" she said simply trying to turn her attention back to the game

"John" he said back sort of yelling over the yelling of the men and the music from the living room

Madison looked up at him and smiled before taking a sip of her coke. After that point they started up your usual pointless chit chatter. Madison would laugh at his jokes and he would just complement her after every word she said making her blush.

After about 20 minutes of talking Madison excused herself feeling that her interest in John was lost, She managed to find one of the many bathrooms in the house that wasn't covered in puke and she quickly locked the door making sure she wouldn't be interrupted or worst puked on.

She stared at herself in the mirror, what was she doing? After talking to John and after going out with Craig she realized it wasn't the same, nothing was the same.

She had formed new feelings; feelings that changed everything. Craig she no longer thought about when waking up and John she had already completely forgotten and it was all because of the guy she was with tonight. The guy who had brought her here, the guy the day before brought her to a place that was his own and now hers. She felt braver then more confident now.

She stepped out of the bathroom nearly hitting a girl puking in her hand. The door was immediately shut behind Madison almost snatching her heel. She walked past John who was already chatting up another girl and as she made her way through the rooms trying to find him she felt the pulse in her chest beat rapidly as she got closer to where they had separated. Determined to find him even the drunken girls bumping in to her didn't stop her.

She braved walking through the room with the music, interrupting everyone's dance just to scoot by because of whom? Because of Zac.

She made it into the foyer but there was no sign of him she felt confused now. She had just walked through the entire downstairs without seeing him. From there she decided to search again but no more than two steps did Madison freeze mid step. Her heart had skipped a beat and she felt like the breath was sucked right out of her mouth.

She knew standing there with her mouth hanging open made her look retarded but yet she never changed her facial expression, it was if frozen there and it would never change.

At this point Madison didn't even want to see what was happening, she had whished she went in the opposite direction so then she might not of seen it at all and she could of went on through the night oblivious for what was going on.

Madison felt her left foot getting sore and she completely forgot her right foot was mid air. She slammed her foot down hoping to make a noise but it was no use they kept at it.

It was Paige and Zac; Zac and Paige however way you spun it; it was still all the same. Them sitting there she was on his lap kissing him closing her eyes and actually kissing him but the worst part was he was kissing back.

Zac pushed Paige away once he saw Madison out of the corner of his eye and it wasn't ahrd to get Paige off. She was so drunk she kind of just rolled over on to the hext guys lap. He stood up locking eyes with Madison but not sooner than a second did Madison storm off slamming the front door shut behind her.

Madison's shoes angrily clicked on the pavement as she stepped on to the street so that she could get home on her own. She really didn't mind walking besides now she was too upset to even care. She felt like an idiot for even thinking Zac was the type of guy to be interested in her but then again maybe he was because after all Paige was her.

She had made it at least a block when she heard Zac calling her name and then hearing his footsteps catch up to hers. She spun around as he grabbed on to her arm so hard she had to stop before she lost a limb.

"Where are you going?" he asked standing there his chest moving in and out as he caught his breath. She stared at him seeing his breath catch the air in white puffs and there was nothing but silence as she felt the hot tears well up in her eyes blurring out her vision

"What was that?" she asked now breathing angrily

Zac looked at her for a second with a look of confusion like he was trying to forget

"What do you mean?" he asked hoping to stop her interrogation.

"You know what I mean" she said almost whispering afraid that he would hear her voice cracking.

Zac stood there for a second watching his own breath but mostly trying to catch her eye he knew exactly what she was talking about since it only happened 3 minutes ago.

He didn't know why it happened; he had been sitting there talking with Paige about Madison. He had told her how he felt towards her and how does Paige reply by kissing him and he couldn't explain it anymore other than that he kissed back only out of the moment.

Madison shook her head out of disappointment and decided to walk on she had enough of him.

"Will you just wait" he said catching up to her again

"No" she said raising her voice now letting the tears come down

"She's my friend, you made out with my friend, end of story"

He stood there staring at her right in the middle of the road. She started to walk again

"I was talking to her about you" he said calling out making her stop.

Madison turned around on one heel with her arms crossed over her chest. It was getting cooler outside making her shiver a little bit.

Knowing this was his chance he walked up to her pacing himself but then again moving quickly. He got close enough to see the dried up tears on her cheeks, he saw her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her hair was all over the place from the breeze but that didn't stop him.

He didn't wait for her to stop him, he didn't want her too. He kept walking closer and then when he got close enough he placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her hard. She tried to pull back for a second but he kept his hands firmly on her face and soon enough she kissed back.

He felt her wrap her arms around his neck as she pulled away to breath. Madison smiled and he smirked as he pushed away a few strands of hair sticking to her cheek.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that" she said completely surprising Zac

"really thought it was me who did all the liking" Madison shook her head "not even close" She stopped shivering from the warmth of his body and they stood there not moving or letting go of each other It was like each felt it was too good to be true and they didn't want to ruin it.

Unfortunately it was ruined, way ruined by the drunk Paige who had managed to stumble outside find them hugging and then obnoxiously yelled out

"Hey Zac can I be in your movie? I think I could be good at playing the friend" she snorted and fell on to the sidewalk laughing. Madison pulled away from him with a raised eyebrow "movie, what movie" her voice was quite and she placed her visions on Paige who started up again "that tutoring girl sounds like a real prude" she said giggling but then thinking about what say next but in her silence Madison looked up at Zac

"What tutoring girl?" her voice sounded irritated by Paige but upset about what she was saying

"It's nothing" Zac said grabbing on to Madison's hand hoping they would forget about Paige and spend the rest of the night with each other.

Madison's heart jumped when she felt his hand grab on to his and she couldn't help but smile signaling for Zac that she had already forgotten what Paige was saying but that didn't stop Paige from shutting up

"You know what" she said standing up wobbling "that girl sounds a lot like Madison, I mean Madison is stuck up and prudish. It's like you've researched the character or something"

Thinking her reply was absolutely ridiculous Paige started laughing again only this time harder.

Madison jerked her head towards Zac's meeting his eyes "you think I'm stuck up?" she asked not believing the words that were coming out of her mouth. It took a second for Zac to answer and that was enough to say it was true, Madison didn't need him to say a word

"I don't need the credits to be tutored I needed to get more in to a character"

"What and that character was a snobbish, loser girl?" she raised her voice scaring herself. She was pissed she had never been so betrayed or lied to in her life from then on out she was actually, actually speechless.

"No of course not" he replied back

"Then where is Paige getting these words from huh?"

Zac sighed and looked back at Paige who was still laughing

"I'm the tutor I just needed…" he trailed off long enough for Paige to finish his sentence.

She walked up and stood next to Zac resting a hand on his shoulder for support. She pointed her finger at Madison as she spoke "he needed to research, It's what all great actors do and when he met you he thought it was perfect for a tutor to be such a snob and too smart to have any friends and I have to agree you have no friends…am I right Zac" Paige looked up at him smiling but Zac didn't answer back he kept his eyes on Madison who was cracking now

She felt as if I huge ball was in the back of her throat and she was choking up with tears "so that's what you mean about talking about me the whole night"

The muscles in Zac's jaw clenched together as he swallowed hard. He didn't know what to say to make the situation any better Paige had already said enough

"Madison…" he said quietly

"Don't" she said trying to keep the tears back "I don't want to ever see you again"

And with that Madison left him standing there with Paige. He watched her walk off knowing he had ruined something good.

"well now that she's gone" Paige said kissing his cheek but he shrugged her off and walked the opposite way towards his car he had had enough for tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Name: These Days

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

The next morning Madison woke up with a tear stained pillow and red puffy eyes. She sat up and yawned then caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She actually looked horrible like she had died and then came back.

She tiredly made her way downstairs in search of coffee which always made her feel better. When she stepped on to the tiled floor below the stairs she started to shiver from her bare feet hitting the freezing cold floor.

She realized she was the only one up and that she had the whole downstairs to herself for at least a little bit. She had just stepped in to the kitchen when she heard a small bang on the door. She spun around and walked to the door already guessing the paper boy must of dropped off the paper.

She swung open the door and was blinded by the glare of the sun. She looked down the street and saw the kid on his bike swerving down the empty street throwing more papers at different houses. She looked down to search for the paper but that wasn't all she saw. Along with the paper were three bouquets of roses all sitting on the welcome Mat.

Madison stared at them for a second and then picked one up after noticing a piece of paper sticking out of the roses and when she read it; it simply said sorry no name no nothing but yet again she didn't need his name.

That Monday Madison walked in to an empty tutoring room, why she even showed up she had no idea. Maybe it was because she wanted to yell at him and punch him or maybe after all he did she still wanted to see him just a glimpse and she would be set. She walked out of the room and then walked back in thinking he would be in there for her second entrance but he wasn't. She stuck her head out of the room and saw the principal sitting at his desk

"Mr. Collins where's Zac?" she simply asked. He stopped what he was doing and looked up "I never told you, he left today"

Madison raised her eyebrow and took a big gulp from her already dried mouth "left" she said surprisingly quite and scratchy.

Mr. Collins nodded "yeah he went back up to Los Angeles, don't know why though he just transferred" but by the time he looked up again Madison was gone.

She hurriedly made her way down the halls feeling like she had wasted her time. She also felt as if she might cry right there she felt like she should just sit down in the middle of the hall and break down but she didn't she kept her head up jaw clenched shut and her shoes click clacking against the floor. So that's what the flowers were for not to just say sorry but to also say goodbye. He probably thought be saying sorry before he left it would give him some closure to what he had down to her.

The worst part of this was Madison had no way of contacting him to accept his apology and hopefully would work off of that. Of course she was being a real idiot why go back to a guy who played you? Even if that guy you really liked.

Madison turned the hall corner sharply but only to be pushed back by bumping in to somebody.

"Sorry" Madison mumbled as she straightened herself out. The other person didn't answer back they just kind of stood there and when Madison looked up she knew why

"Paige…" she said kind of surprisingly and not angrily like she had imagined their next meeting to be.

Paige kind of half smiled and stared at her blankly

"So what, your not going to apologize" Madison said letting the pent up anger boil over.

Paige stepped back afraid that Madison might make an opportunity to hit her in some way

"sorry" Paige said feeling afraid but being bold just like Madison.

Madison shook her head in disappointment and took a step forward leaving Paige in the hall

"I'm sorry" Paige said again loud enough for her to mean it. She really was sorry; she never meant to say anything to upset her. Madison was her only friend at this school and to lose her over her drunkenness was just stupid.

Madison turned around with pursed lips and with her arms crossed over her chest. She was about to tap her foot but that would just be too overdramatic.

"And he's sorry too" she said hoping it would make Madison feel better but it didn't

"Oh so now you guys are buddy buddy" Madison said raising her voice and stepping back up to Paige.

Trying to defend herself Paige shook her head rapidly "No it's just I would figure he would be just as sorry as I am right now"

"Well do you know that he left?" Madison asked wanting to know the answer and sure enough Paige nodded her head weakly

"Yeah, He told me the night at the party"

"Oh and I'm surprised you can remember" Madison snapped back her sharp words surged through Paige like bullets. Madison wasn't making the situation even better and knowing how stubborn she could be Paige gave up and surrendered by walking away and never turning back.


	8. Chapter 8

Name: These Days

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Zac walked into his apartment and automatically collapsed on his couch Face first almost suffocating himself in the pillow. He felt like screaming right then because he knew the pillow would muffle his sounds but that wasn't enough he wanted everyone to hear what he was going through, which was hell.

The whole plane ride home Zac was kicking himself for not saying goodbye to Madison person to person. Oh no he had to be all stupid and childlike and just simply put the word 'sorry' on a piece of paper.

He lifted his head up from the pillow coming face to face with the telephone receiver saying he head seven new messages but he didn't want to listen to one.

Madison could feel the dried on paint on the tip of her nose and a few blotches on each cheek. Prom was coming and to be the head of the prom committee was hard work but no one even bothered trying to take the spot from Madison, she had deserved it. Craig laid the banner out flat on the gym floor looking at the hour long work they had just slaved over. It was pretty much a countdown banner but it would be one of the last things Madison ever did for her school and it felt nice to share it with Craig as cheesy as that sounds. She felt Craig kiss her on the top of her head ash she hugged him breathing in his cologne.

She giggled as he wiped away some wet paint from her forehead and she buried her face in to his chest trying to forget about the previous weekend which Craig didn't know about. The good thing was the more Madison spent with Craig the more she seemed to forget about Zac. But that didn't last for long because at least one thing would remind Madison of Zac and it killed her.

Ten more days until prom, just ten and as the last week till prom hit it hit the school hard. Maybe because prom was such a widely spread phenom or maybe it was a last gathering (besides graduation) where people could just be themselves it was the end of their beginning.

When Zac finally decided to listen to his messages later that week he was surprised to hear Mr. Collins voice over the intercom of the receiver. Zac didn't really listen because he wasn't interested after hearing nothing about Madison and their tutoring it was pretty much him saying his final goodbye and how he would miss their biggest event but zac blocked it out after that.

Madison stepped on to the tiled floor wearing never before worn shoes and a never before worn dress. As she made her descend down the stairs she kept all eyes on Craig who stood there hands folded in front of him as he smiled up at her her corsage in its package between his hands.

He took her hand as he kissed her on the cheek being polite and charming In front of her parents. She giggled at his gentleman like gesture and couldn't help but smile some more as he slipped the corsage around her wrist

"You look beautiful" he said with a voice letting Madison know he absolutely meant it.

She looked over at her parents and waved goodbye as she felt the slight pull from Craig singaling they would be late if they didn't hurry.

It was surprisingly humid outside and the sun had just set still leaving a pinkish orange glow to the sky. Madison luckily didn't pick a puffy heavy dress or else she would of felt disgusting already. Craig opened the door for her and stuck out his hand for her to grab as a guide as she sat down in the Limo's back seat. She felt like on cloud 9, amazing and from then she thought she might be in love.

The night went along exactly how Madison always dreamed of it to be not even Paige (who sat in the corner all night alone) would make her angry. She danced, she and Craig made out a few times and she beat out captain of the cheer squad to win prom queen (even if she did have some help from Craig and the rest of the football team's) but she couldn't help but every now and then skip a dance hoping that if she staid in one place long enough Zac would find her, he always managed to find her.

Madison eventually took the crown off and placed it down at the table she was sitting at (this would be the third dance she skipped) she watched it sparkle under the lights and she thought it was unbelievable that she had one (because the captain of the cheer squad slept with half the school) that she would get more of the votes.

Madison stood up feeling as of her legs were doing all the thinking and she had no control. Through all the noise and dancing Madison managed to slip out unnoticed.

She seemed to ignore the pain that was starting to rise in her feet as she walked down the streets in her heels. She was too entranced at figuring out where her body was taking her that she almost walked out in to the middle of traffic. It was weird what was happening, it was like her body was five steps ahead of her mind and she just couldn't keep up. It also felt like some sort of magnetic pull pulling her up the hill and in to the dark she wasn't even the least bit scared as the cracking of twigs was heard all around her.

And there it was, the familiar sight, the place she just was a few weeks ago but it was even prettier at night. The city illuminated the sky to the point as it seemed it laminated the space all the way up to the moon. The dogwoods seemed just as pink in the dark and even taller from their shadows.

She walked up to the guard rail and stood next to the coin operated looking meter that looked like it hadn't been used in years and who would need to, you were close enough just by standing there.

Madison was startled to see a figure out of the corner of her eyes but she never turned her head afraid that the city and its lights would disappear if she did. A breeze picked up and Madison spoke louder than needed

"You never came" she said simply as he stepped closer

"I wanted to I-"he stopped himself and she could hear his foot dragging across the dirt like he was stalling time to find something to say.

This time Madison turned to face him and the elements of the wind and her turn made her dress wrap round her knees making her stay where she was

Zac smiled at the sight of her, a moment he had been waiting for all this month and in her dress she looked just as stunning as in her sweats.

"You look amazing" he said with a smirk but she didn't smile back even if she missed him she was still pissed. He stopped smiling feeling stupid

"I really am sorry Madison" he said quietly and she stood there watching as the moons light lit up his face, his eyes even bluer than before they last saw each other.

"Sorry is not going to cut it, for what you did" she replied coldly

Zac nodded taking the hit he knew he deserved

"I know and I'm not expecting you to forgive me right away but I can't leave knowing you're still mad at me"

The wind lifted his hair up for a brief second and Madison never took her eyes off

"What if I wanted you to stay" she said with warmness in her voice

Zac stepped up closer to her taking a good look at her

"Then tell me you still hate me" he said smiling as he brushed away some hair from her face. His warmth on her face made her shiver and with that little tremble of her lip he took of his jacket letting it fall over her shoulders.

"Thanks" she said taking in a new smell a new kind of cologne.

Zac stepped back taking his attention off her and directing it towards a set of fireworks that were being set off somewhere in the valley.

The greenish glow illuminated Zac's face Madison stepped on to the point of her heels and kissed him at the corner of his lips. Surprised he turned back towards her

"What was that?" he asked taking her hand in his

"Will you stay?" she asked with an eager face

Zac got closer to her face feeling her breath on his cheek her kissed her lightly, hesitantly on the lips but when she kissed back he kissed harder finally pulling away after she wrapped her arms around his neck

"As long as you want me too"

"well then from this day forward I will hate you forever" Madison laughed at how silly she must of sounded but it didn't sound that way to Zac, it sounded like the words he had wanted to hear, forever.

He grunted slightly as she giggled and jumped on to him bringing him to the ground. They both laughed together as he felt the weight of her leaning up on top of him. She smiled as he kissed his forehead, his nose, his lips and his neck.

"Your dress…" he said knowing it was probably caked with mud

She shook her head and placed her index fingers on his lips shutting him up

He looked up at her as the fireworks outlined her face and he never wanted her more.

-the end.


End file.
